Second Coming
by FrozenFox96
Summary: He's been waiting for his chance. His chance to return. This is his chance. This is his second coming. Return of the Juubi remake. Rating may change.
1. Prologue: Man of the Moon

Second Coming

_Aww yeah I'm back bitches_

_You asked and you shall receive… well kinda._

_This can be considered the prologue, but I'm not dead, this story isn't dead, so stop asking. And before you ask no, no pairings and if you ask I will make you an honorary ass. Also like I mentioned before, but no one seemed to pay attention to, I said I changed the Naruto story such as Sasuke rescue mission being a success among other things. The same thing goes for this story._

_Any way let's stop stalling and get on with the show._

_Update: The fucking transfer screwed over my break lines, so I'm fixing that along with a few other errors._

Disclaimer: if I owned either show I would be rich and wouldn't be writing this right now

/

"Mommy hurry up"

The young mother smiled as her child had once again wanted to be tucked in and read a story before bed, as she did every night.

"Hold on honey I'm coming, so what story do you want read to you tonight"

"I want this one" said the daughter levitating a book up to her mother.

The one she picked didn't seem too special, it was old, dusty, and the front seemed a little worn out from time, but as they say don't judge a book by it's cover. She smiled; it was the book her mother read to her. It was an old legend that was found in some ancient civilization rumored to be around long before even Celestia. They were lucky to even get a legible piece of it to translate, but still it was a nice tale, even though there still were things that couldn't be translated. There was an even smaller rumor saying the colt from the legend wasn't even a pony, but it was completely disproven, well with what small evidence they had. Personally she had always hoped for it to be some kind of strange, exotic creature. But, now wasn't the time to reminisce. She tucked her daughter in and began to read the tale.

"Long ago there was a hero with a mane brighter than the sun and eyes deeper than any ocean…"

/

**Flashback**

Atop of a large mountain was a blond no older than eighteen. He was about 5 foot 6 and wore a red cloak with a black fire design around the bottom and the kanji for toad sage on the back. Under that he wore a jumpsuit with black on the top and down the arms and a dark orange on the bottom. Around his forehead bore a black cloth with a piece of rectangular metal on it was a leaf symbol. The strangest features were 3 marks that looked like whiskers on each of his cheeks. His cloak was torn in many places and he didn't look much better, he had been fighting, fighting for many things. He was fighting for his friends, his family, his home, the world, and his love…

_He was condemned to torture since birth because of one pony's actions…_

Across from the blond was a taller man who looked in his 20's but that was not the case, he was over 100 years old. He wore a black coat with long sleeves and a tall collar that hid his mouth, the coat also had red clouds on it. He was extremely pale and had long spiky black hair. His eyes were red and had three commas circling on a circle, these were the reason he has lived so long, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. While some say these are blessings from the heavens, others say it's the curse only topped by hell. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is able to extended life among other things, but the only way to obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, was to steal someone else's Mangekyō Sharingan. The man facing the blond was also fighting for reasons, less noble reasons. He was fighting for revenge, domination, and power.

_But he never gave up hope, he always stayed strong, and never backed down. He proved that he was just the jailer not the prisoner. You see the day he was born he had a demon, the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, sealed inside him to save his village._

The rest Akatsuki was currently fighting the village. The village was buying its hero as much time as they could, but it would come at a cost. A raven haired teen and his teacher a man with white gravity defying hair were killed by another raven haired man with a technique that made a giant warrior seemingly made out of a red energy; he soon died as well due to lack of what they called chakra. A blond women with very *ahem* generous assets and a hermit looking man with white hair that went down to his waste were trying to defeat a man with snake like features. The white haired male died taking out the snake man with a suicide technique, all with a smile on his face. A pale eyed girl barely made it out of a battle with a shark man the only reason she survived was because another pale eyed male came to protect her causing his death in the process. All around it was chaos and death, all the hero's friends were dying, and all he could do was watch.

_But, that pony returned, he wanted the Kyuubi, he wanted to take over the world…_

"MADARA" yelled the blond his pupils were slowly changing to blood red with slits, like an animal's, no a demon's. The raven haired man now known as Madara just laughed. That just served to anger the blond more. The blond made a hand sign and made a clone which started to help the original make spiraling ball, soon the ball gained edges similar like a Shuriken. The blond yelled something but it was lost in the noise made by the shuriken like object. He then threw it, it was able to cause a crazy amount of destruction, it seemed to rip anything it touched into oblivion, but there was Madara unscathed by the attack that could most likely bring most to their knees. Madara shot like a bullet and punched Naruto in the face followed by another and a kick that sent him airborne. Madara then shot a giant fireball out of his mouth straight at the blond teen. When it was gone all that was left was a burning log. 'Substitution' thought Madara 'but then where did the brat go'. After that last thought he was punched in the gut by our hero, who seemed to have a red cloak of energy surrounding him. The cloak seemed to have nine tails and two fox like ears. Madara was shocked to say the least 'this child is completely controlling the fox's chakra'. Was his last thought before he dodged another punch which only skinned him, He knew now this was going to be the fight of his life.

_He was unsuccessful though, but in his last breath he had his revenge…_

"It's over Madara your through" said the blond. "Yes, I know child…"he said while making a hand sign "BUT I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU WITH ME". The blond got into a defensive stance ready for anything, but not what was about to happen. Deep in the Akatsuki hideout a stone statue with ten arms started to crack and crumble, it released a bright eight lights that went straight for the hero's home, straight to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. When they reached their destination they dispersed leaving in its place eight of the tailed demons. "heheHaHa HACK he you and I both the only way to stop them." said Madara coughing up some blood. He and the hero both knew that the only way to stop them is to seal them, but there are only nine people in the world that can handle their power, eight of them dead. If he sealed them inside him he would lose control of his body and go into a rampage as the Juubi, the ten winged dragon, A rampage that could and most likely would destroy the world, but if he didn't the tailed demons would most likely kill everything in their rage anyway. The only way to stop it is if he sealed the being inside of himself, and then sealed himself inside the moon to get used to the power, which would most likely destroy his body, make him the new Juubi, and take thousands maybe millions of years to get used to the power, even then he still wouldn't know how to get down from the moon.

_And so, the hero had to make an ultimate sacrifice, one that would condemn him to complete solitude for an unknown __amount of time trapped within his own mind..._

The next few days people rebuilt, and mourned the loss of their friends and family, Naruto was given the honor of having his face etched into the Hokage Mountain. Life moved on and generations continued. Ninja slowly went extinct, along with chakra being changed and adjusted with the people. Eventually the legend was the only thing of the world Naruto once knew. Eventually as everything does the human race died out, replaced with other creatures of sentience.

_They say he is still trapped in the moon, waiting for any possible way to escape to return to the world he once loved so much…_

**End Flashback**

/

"…The End."

The mother smiled as she watched her little filly was already fast asleep. She put the book away and was about to head to her own room for some sleep of her own. Before heading out she kissed her daughters forehead, and leaving.

"Goodnight, Twilight."

/

**On the moon 10 years later**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently bored, very bored in fact. Being trapped in his mind does that to people, he has no clue how much time has passed but that isn't his main concern, his main concern was the presence he has been trying to come into contact with for the past oh 1000 years if he guesses right.

When he first felt this presence he was glad he might be able to finally have some conversation over the however long he has been here. But when he tried to enter her mind he was thrown out of it before he even made slight contact. He didn't push it any further, sure he could blast threw the thing that keep him from accessing it's mind, but with his lack of experience he feared he may shatter it if he smash threw it. But he was patient, although that didn't help him be curious and see what he could learn from the being chakra. What he found out made him even more curious, he found that the chakra was almost completely foreign to him. That and the fact there was another chakra fighting for dominance with the other chakra, he felt maybe it could be a being like himself, one that understood his pain of being constantly cautious of a second malicious being that could take over. The only problems were that only he couldn't contact it… he… she… whatever it was, even if he did it doesn't mean two chakras fighting for dominance for this being wasn't normal to it's species, and he doesn't even know if its capable of speech, much less his own language. He just left it alone for the thousand years it has been there, checking up to see if it was more open the next time he saw it, with the same results.

But right now he could sense it's chakra flaring every once in a while getting more constant, but the part he found most interesting was that with the seal's age it was starting to break, normally this would hurt his pride as a seal master, but one the seal was old and starting to weaken, and two he made the seal so he couldn't break it from the inside, not outside. He would have to thank this creature when he got out, but for now he waits.

'Soon' Naruto thought 'Will be my second coming, BELIEVE IT!'

…

…

…

…

'Ok now I see why everyone thought that was stupid.'

/

**Above path to ponyville**

"My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life then studying. So, I'm sending you to supervise the preparation of the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location Ponyville. Also I have a more important task for you, make some friends." recited the baby purple and green dragon.

Twilight just groaned.

"Come on Twilight try talking to somepony, they may have something interesting to say."

Just then a pink pony with poofy cotton candy hair walked up to the two.

"Go on Twilight." Spike urged

"Uh… hello…" the purple mare started.

"!" the pink pony gasped and dashed off into the distance

'This is going to be a long day' thought Twilight as she sighed and headed off to check on the preparations.

/

**Moon**

'Yes, yes your almost there, just a few more power surges and I will be free' thought Naruto. He didn't know why that creature was doing this but he didn't care he was so close to freedom, to feeling the wind on his face, the grass on his feet and maybe finally a drink of water.

He felt the seal rumble around him, it was close to failing, soon he would be free all he had to do was wait. The walls started to crumble, the seals were falling off. He was so close.

Naruto started to see a light. The wall was coming down he raced toward the light going as fast as his legs could carry him. He made it to the light, not able to see hear or feel anything. That is until he felt the ground disappear under his feet, as he started to regain his sight he saw the big blue planet that was once his home, although it looked a bit different, the continents never looked like that before. But, that didn't matter what did matter was the fact that he was free, his celebration was short lived, as he noticed himself getting dragged in by the planets gravity.

'this is going to hurt' thought Naruto as he fell to the planet slowly gaining speed until his body began to set itself on fire from the speed. He noticed another object flying down to the planet as well.

'Could that be the thing from before' he thought before trying to get a closer look what he saw confused him.

'Is that… a horse?' true to his thought Naruto saw a horse like shape flying downward toward the planet as well, although in a much more controlled manner.

'Why do I have the feeling this is going to be very weird' was Naruto's last thought before bracing himself for impact.

/

To be continued…

_So yeah that's the beginning and yes I know part of it was blatantly part of my old intro, mostly because I really liked that intro… and I changed a lot of it._

_R&R I guess_


	2. Chapter 1: The Landing

Chapter 2 is here and what can I say I'm excited. Also, thank you for your support and reviews. And sorry it took so long, school is a bitch. Anyway, I've been thinking about having omakes at the end of the chapters and I was wondering what you guys think, I'll have a poll up and running soon.

Edit instead of writing an entirely new chapter to finish this I will continue from here and make revise a bit.

Disclaimer: if I owned either I would be filthy rich, and I would've done this crossover sooner.

/

**Unknown area close to Ponyville**

'I was right… that did hurt… a lot…'

Naruto was currently laying face done on the ground, in pain obviously. Having just fallen from the moon and landing hard enough to cause a crater, it would be pretty obvious someone would be hurt… or dead, but not Naruto, being the Juubi he can live through… pretty much anything.

That didn't mean he didn't feel pain though. Right now he hurt like hell.

'Well let's see, I'm unarmed, in an unknown area, in an unknown era, with little to no understanding of the culture except for the fact that there are horses in space, and I'm untrained in a big part of my power… terrific'

Sure he trained his mind, but that was only in knowledge and theory, sure he could easily do some of things he could before, but not much new other than test jutsu, That and the fact that him, being Naruto, was easily distracted and barely focused on training his mind. He really didn't get any knowledge from the original Juubi, he was just created from the Biju fusing with him, while the Juubi just eventually faded away after having all his power stripped from him. Which was a real shame because he was the only 'person' he could converse with, and he used converse lightly, their conversations usually consisted of him demanding his power back.

Closing his eyes he reached his youki out to nature.

_'Hmm, the nature chakra here seems more controlled, as if someone or something is controlling it.'_

He didn't know what was causing nature to act this way; normally it was free spirited, and unpredictable, but it unnerved him. What could possibly cause nature to act this way?

Opening his eyes he noticed that he was near a pathway and where there was a path, there was civilization.

"Well" Naruto smirked. "Looks like it's time for some good old ninja reconnaissance."

And with that he took off in the direction of the path.

/

**Ponyville**

_'The hell is everybody.'_

Sure Naruto wasn't expecting many people out and about around mid-night, but he looked throughout the whole town, including in some houses to see if he could find someone, but nothing. The entire town was empty. Speaking of the town it was colored brighter than him when he wore a neon orange jumpsuit. The buildings were all types of shapes and sizes, he even saw what he could only assume was a giant pastry. The town seemed to be a sugar high 5-year-old's fantasy.

He noticed some activity in the distance in a tall pointy building in the distance, which he assumed was some sort of gathering hall.

'Best option I got right now' Naruto thought as he bounded toward the building. 'But I still wonder what these people will be like'.

/

**Town Hall**

Getting closer to the building Naruto noticed some strange things happening. For one there was some kind of evil laugh and lightning strikes coming from inside the building. Then a cloud of smoke that looked like it had stars inside of it flew pass him only taking a slight pause before continuing to flee. Following it was a rainbow horse with wings screaming at the cloud paying no mind to Naruto.

'well that was weird' Naruto thought before jumping behind a nearby statue as more brightly colored horses ran from the scene in a panic, except two, one who had a look of determination on her face and the other… he wasn't sure what was on that one's face, but it seemed to be in extremely oblivious, and might he say it… derpy.

_'Something is definitely up'_ he thought before following the determined looking purple horse.

_'Well one thing's for sure, I'm not bored anymore'_.

/

**The Library Tree**

"-Simer down sally, she's not a spy, but she sure knows whats going on. Don't you Twilight?" said the blonde horse.

Naruto was currently on ceiling listening to the conversation, trying to see if he could gather info on this "Nightmare Moon" character, sure his initial thought was to run in Rasengan ablazing, but his ninja training stopped him from making that utterly dumbass move, he needed information before he rushed into this.

"I've read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon" the purple horse, Twilight as the blonde one had called her, began. "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her".

_'Cliché' _Naruto thought, '_but oh well, where are these oh so powerful "Elements of Harmony"?'_.

"But I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do." Twilight continued.

_'Well that means this was pointless I guess I might as well-'_ "The Elements of Harmony a reference guide" said a pink horse with poofy hair.

_'Convenient'_ Naruto though.

"How did you find that?" Twilight said while pushing the pink horse out of the way.

"~It was under E~" She sung.

Naruto just sweat dropped.

"There are six Elements of Harmony" Twilight recited. "But only five are known, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the Elements of Harmony was the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now…" twilights eyes widened a bit "the Everfree Forest".

_'Finally I can find these things and take on this "Nightmare Moon", I don't think I have to worry about these horses, by her reaction I can guess it is someplace extremely dangerous, I really doubt these girls, who I can just tell have no training, are stupid enough to enter this place.'_ And with that thought Naruto headed out to the Everfree forest to find these elements and take down Nightmare Moon.

/

**Everfree Forest**

'_Probably should've waited until they said where this castle was in the first place'_.

Naruto was currently flying through the trees at speeds that would easily mean death at the slightest miscalculation, good thing death wasn't a problem for Naruto Uzumaki, still getting used to his physical form, if you could call it that.

His body was in a sense extremely condensed youki and chakra forming his form, sort of like how when he went four tailed and grew tails and could stretch his arms far away.. One would assume that you could be limitless with this type of ability, changing your body for whatever you needed, like wings per say, but sadly this is not the case. Even with the limbs he wouldn't have the biological knowledge to make the wing nor the instincts or know how to use them anyway. Sure he could form limbs he was used to or were extremely simple, but even then the limbs he possessed were more than enough in a fight, especially a youki charged fist.

Speaking of youki, it was a painful and somewhat humiliating experience trying to get used to the actually use of his youki while trying the tree walking ability usually used in stealth and in this case tree hopping. Basically when you push to much chakra into your feet while trying this, you would be launched of the surface, and with youki, which is much MUCH more potent, you can assume what happened. Naruto was extremely grateful no one saw that.

Luckily Naruto was a fast learner and while not exactly re-mastering the technique he used it in a different way for his current purpose. And as such he was bursting through the forest, practically blowing anything he landed on up with and smashing straight threw anything in his way.

Good thing Naruto has a thick head.

Counting through the forest until he heard some screaming that sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but then again, why did he care. He had no connection to anyone of this time and the only thing that interested him at this point was a good fight. And this Nightmare Moon character may be able to give him one. Especially if these Elements of Harmony things are the only thing that could defeat her, oh he was going to enjoy proving them wrong. He was going to enjoy the feeling of pounding a foe into the ground, feeling the rush of victory over impossible odds. and when he finally defeated this being, he would rip out her throat and bathe in the sweet juice of…

'_Whoa, where did that come from_' Naruto thought.

Sure he enjoyed fighting and the feeling victory over the odds, but that last thing he thought unnerved him, he was never that bloodthirsty before. He had no idea where that came from, and that last part he almost thought, unnerved him.

'_maybe this isn't such a good idea…_' he thought '_Maybe I should just back down and… what am I saying, I never back down, I never give up, and I SURE AS HELL DON'T LET SOMEONE ELSE FIGHT A FIGHT FOR ME!'_

With renewed confidence Naruto continued farther into the depths of the forest, eventually passing a river with a strange snake like monster in it. He was tempted to fight it, but thought it better to fight a supposed deity than some random river, dragon, monster, snake, thing. Naruto made it to a clearing while in the air and landing near the start of a rope bridge over a misty canyon with the castle he had been looking for on the other side. Thinking it would be best for there to be no interruptions while in his fight, He undid the bridge and jumped over the canyon to the other side and continued into the castle.

'_Now I just wait for the bad guy to come and try to take and or destroy these Elements of Harmony'_ Naruto thought while going into a dark corner.

Waiting for his prey to come.

**To Be Continued**

/

I hope you appreciate this I had to cut into my vacation to write this.


	3. Chapter 2: First Encounters

No, I will not apologize for being lazy. –SnowBoy96

Chapter 3 First Contact

You know what fuck disclaimers, you know I don't own MLP or Naruto, I know it, the creators of those shows and manga don't know I exist, everyone knows it, so fuck it. I'm not wasting any more space on these stupid things.

Thank you BlazaWolf for pointing out some grammatical errors.

/

**Royal Sisters Castle**

Naruto was still waiting for a while for this "Nightmare Moon" chick to show up, and not much has happened. But just as he was about to leave he saw a familiar mist like substance flow into the room he was in. assuming this was the person he was looking for, he decided to reveal himself.

"So are you this Nightmare Moon I have been hearing so much about" he said coming out of the shadows.

The mist that resembled the night sky paused and seemed to examine the blond boy that was talking to her.

"So what, you're just a bunch of mist? Not very impressive, and here I was thinking this would be an interesting fight" he said.

The mist seemed to come out of it's observations when the blond said that, and seeing a pathetic, albeit strange, mortal insult her form she decided to grace this peasant with her true form. The mist began to condense into a physical form. She was a black horse, bigger than any he has seen around the town he was in. The horse wore a set of blue jewelry like armor, at least he assumed that it was armor, which the chest piece had a symbol of a crescent moon. The most interesting features on her person being the long horn on her head, the large wing on her sides, and a two darker ink like blots with the same crescent moon of the chest piece on her ass.

But what he focused on were the eyes of the creature, they were sea foam green but more importantly, were the look inside them. He has seen eyes like those in many of his enemy's, the "I'm better than you, so get on your knees and kiss my ass" look.

Naruto felt an urge come over him, an urge he hasn't felt in a long time, since his days back when he was mortal.

He laughed.

Nightmare moon wasn't pleased with the reaction to her grand entrance. She was expecting a lot of things, but not for this monkey thing to laugh at her. So she voiced her displeasure to the monkey.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT MY FORM?!"

"Easy really, you look too cute and cuddly to be any threat to me." Naruto said before continue laughing.

Nightmare Moon just started to tremble in rage, that comment struck her pride. And it was fairly effective in provoking her to attack the monkey thing insulting her.

"I'LL SHOW YOU CUTE AND CUDDLY!"

She flew at Naruto who was currently too busy laughing to notice, and smashed her front hooves into his face sending him through a nearby wall.

"How is that for cute and cuddly." She said in a huff. "You know I would've expected more from someone brave, or probably in your case stupid enough to challenge me. I mean really what were you thinking, I'm an immortal, a princess, I AM A GODDESS! HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"HehahahHAHAHA!" The blond interrupted her laughing with his own.

Standing up from the ruble Naruto didn't seem too damaged from getting launched through a wall. Infact he looked the same as he did when he entered, except for one thing. His eyes turned from their original blue, to a fiery red. A bloody red.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's so cute." Naruto said, smiling sadistically. Nightmare Moon was to shocked to respond.

"You think you're a goddess huh? Well, let's see what you got 'goddess'" Naruto charged at the dark horse, but then disappeared right before reaching her.

Just to appear right next to her with an axel kick right on her back, sending her to the ground with a sickening crack and a small crater. The result was a scream of agony.

"Whoops, I think I broke something." Naruto said nonchalantly, as he picked her up by the neck.

"Aw, whats wrong? You were talking all that shit earlier. But now all I hear is a bitch moaning." He threw her body into the air and as it fell punched her with a youki charged fist sending her into a wall.

Walking calmly towards the wall she was sent through into the other room he picked her up by the neck again and ramming her into the nearest pillar, holding her steady.

Nightmare Moon weakly tried to go into her mist for, but for some reason she couldn't and slip through his grasp.

"Trying to escape? I thought you were a goddess, and I was a lowly mortal."

He brought her away from the pillar to slam her back into it, causing her to cry out again.

'_I have never felt this kind of pain before'_ Nightmare Moon thought '_I can barely keep consciousnesses.'_ Looking into the creatures once blue eyes again she thought _'What is this being?'_

"So, I know you feel pain. But, I don't know if you are truly immortal. How about we find out?" He said.

Bringing back his arm and spreading his fingers, which had sharper nails than she remembered him having, out, for one final strike.

'_He's going to kill me'_ she realized in a panic _'HE'S GOING TO KILL ME WHAT DO I DO'_. She struggled to do anything, to stop him, her magic seemed to ineffective around him, she could barely feel most of her body, much less move it. _'I can't stop him.'_ she realized. _'I'm going to die… Why, why did this happen? I was just supposed to make those ungrateful ponies love me. Did they send this being after me? Did my sister do this?'_ Many questions went through her head, but one was prominent _'Did I go too far?'_

'_I… I did… I would have killed thousands if I were to keep the moon up forever… My sister… I… I drove her away with my jealousy… and now I'm going to die…'_ She was slowing fading out of consciousness.

'_I'm... sorry… sister'_ she thought, before she started to shed some tears _'so… so… sorry…'_

Naruto brought his arm forward to finally end the life of Nightmare Moon…

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 3: From Contact to Response

**AN: No I didn't give up, I'm doing several things. I was procrastinating, trying to right in applejack's annoying ass speech pattern, trying to think of where I will take this story, and repeatedly rewriting the newest chapter because I can't just seem to get it right and I end up fucking hating it.**

Chapter 3: From Contact to Response

/

Naruto drew his clawed hand back, preparing to end the life of the one in front of him. He was feeling one thing at this point, the primal instinct to kill. He was going to feel the blood off the horse in front of him, and enjoy every second of it. This weak insect who dared think she was a god, oh how he loved to prove those who doubted him and his power wrong.

'I mean come on; this little piece of shit can't even look into the eyes of her death. And she calls herself a god.' Naruto thought. Bringing his claw foreword he thought 'What a waste of my-' his train of thought and his hand stopped suddenly.

He wasn't completely sure about it but he thought he felt- yes those definitely what he thought it was. They were tears.

'What am I…? Why am I doing this? This is the exact reason I locked myself away for so long.' Naruto thought. 'I thought the youki wouldn't influence me so much. I thought I'd be able to handle it. I thought I changed.' He dropped Nightmare Moon, who had lost consciousness at that point, to the ground in a crumpled heap.

'Am I the monster I tried so hard to avoid being?' he thought.

He began to slowly walk away before remembering the horse thing he left behind.

'Probably should help her, I think I can remember some of that basic medic things Sakura drilled into my skull…'

He smiled wistfully at that memory of his friend. She was fairly adamant on getting him to know some basic medical training, if not for him on a solo mission or when lacking a medic, but a comrade in the latter situation. But basic medical training was a bit of a stretch, he could barely use a jutsu to search for wounds, and he couldn't do any actually healing that didn't require bandages, stitches, or a makeshift splint, but his knowledge would have to do.

Walking towards the downed horse he began some hand signs and gathered his chakra, sure youki could be used, but so far he's found it lacking a certain… 'finesse' that chakra did. That and he didn't know how youki would affect this horse thing; he knew it was poisonous to regular humans that haven't been exposed to it for extensive periods.

Bringing his glowing hands toward her body and hovering them a few inches above he began the search.

'Yup' Naruto thought with a wince 'that's definitely broken.' Continuing the scan he found that her left wing was broken from being thrown into a wall and she had bruises where he was holding (see strangling) her in place. It was hard for him to tell if she passed out from pain, or lack of air.

'My bad' He thought.

Continuing the scan he was made aware of one thing, she seemed to have some youki inside of her. 'But that's impossible, unless…' He tried sensing her 'yup… it is…' Naruto though realizing this was the same being that was on the moon with him.

'So much for thanking her' he sweat dropped. 'But maybe this means I can use youki to heal her! …right? I'll just have to be very, very careful. Too much could easily kill her.'

Naruto sighed. 'Nope, no pressure at all.'

He focused as much as he could to pull out the least amount of youki he could possible and slowly push it into Nightmare Moon. Putting his youki into one of his fingers he prepared to touch Nightmare moon so the transfer could begin… Ever so slowly… Delicately… Almost there... Don't fuck this up bro-

"SURRENDER NIGHTMARE MOON!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yelled getting interrupted from his focus he brought his up just in time to avoid hitting Nightmare Moon with a massive blast of youki that came out of his finger, going past her through the wall and out the castle. When the youki laser stopped one could clearly see a huge crater in the shape of his laser cutting through the forest and all in its path.

'Holy shit…' Naruto just stared at his handiwork. 'If that's what I do on accident, I hope I don't face something that makes me try'.

Naruto turned to see what interrupted his focus to see… those other tiny horses again…

Said tiny horses were currently staring at the damage he had done.

Naruto decided to break the out of their stupor. "OI DUMBASS! The fuck you do that for, you almost made me kill her!" he motioned to the downed Nightmare Moon.

That broke them out of their stupor but they seemed a lot less confident then when they came in. "W-we are here to defeat Nightmare Moon, but we see you already have." The purple one said coming closer to Nightmare Moon while eying Naruto. "So we can just take her into custody and you can be on your merry way!" she spoke quickly with fake cheer trying to avoid a fight with Naruto as she began to close in on Nightmare Moon.

Only to be stopped by running into said blond who appeared right in front of her, knocking her right on her ass. The pupils in her huge eyes grew even larger as she stared up to the being that appeared suddenly in front of her.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Naruto said 'If she is moved in her condition, she may die, and even if she doesn't I don't know what these guys plan to do with her.'

The purple pony squeaked and turned tail and ran to her other pony friends.

"HEY!" yelled the rainbow one. "IF YOU'RE A SERVANT OF NIGHTMARE MOON THEN WE'LL JUST KICK YOUR FLANK WITH THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY TOO!" She motioned toward some gray orbs with some strange symbols. 'Seals maybe?' Naruto thought.

'If they attack her, she definitely won't live.' Naruto looked back to the downed horse behind him and smirked. 'Then I guess I can't have that happen now can I?'.

"Well then," he said lazily getting into fighting stance "if you think those rocks can beat me then let's see what they can do."

The ponies backed away from the purple pony and the elements, taking the hint she started pushing her energy into the elements. The elements began to glow, and then the spark happened. Not exactly the spark the purple pony was expecting as she was sent flying back a few feet by said spark.

Naruto just watched with mild amusement at the scene until he noticed the elements were beginning to glow with the same power that came from the purple pony's horn. The ponies had a look of sheer relief and happiness that their salvation was coming.

Well they were smiling until Naruto appeared in the middle of the elements bringing his fist down shattering the rocks with a small shockwave that knocked them on their plots.

The reactions were immediate; the pink one's hair seemed to… deflate? The white and the blond horses were hugging each other in fear. The load one just stared at Naruto, and the other winged horse... wait where did that one go? Naruto tensed a bit looking for the missing horse until he noticed a pink tail sticking out behind the yellow and white horses, shivering. The purple one looked as if she was taking it the worst; she was just gaping at the shattered remains of the elements with a look of utter horror.

"So those were your Elements of Harmony? I would think they would make an all powerful weapon against evil would be a bit sturdier." Naruto said while walking towards the purple horse.

He was intercepted by the other horses that stood in between him and the purple horse. A look of somewhat forced determination adorned their faces.

"Really, I have destroyed your strongest weapon and you still think you can beat me?" Naruto said. "You're either very brave or very stupid."

The rainbow horse took a step forward. "We can stop you!"

The pink haired horse poked her head out from behind the rest, "We can?" she asked.

"Yes dear, we can easily beat this brute." The white one said in a voice Naruto noticed was similar to those high class snobs he has met on his adventures as a ninja.

"Yeah, we took on all those other big bad things that that old cranky Queen Meanie tried to get us with before." The pink one jumped in, her hair gaining its original shape.

"Ya, what is we don't need no stinkin' Elements o' Harmony"* The yellow horse said. "We got each other. Right Twi?" she asked looking back at her companion.

Said horse was looking at the others with slowly widening eyes. As if she had a epiphany. She jumped up and stood in front of her friends. "You think you can destroy the elements just like that?"

"Yes, I did think so, and I successfully destroyed them." Naruto said in a snarky manner.

Glaring at Naruto she continued her soon to be monologue. "Well you're wrong, because spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!"

The shattered remains of the elements began to rise into the air, Naruto just stood by with a raised eyebrow. Somewhat intrigued he let this horse thing continue.

"Apple Jack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the Spirit of Honesty." The remains of one of the rocks began to circle around said horse.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the Spirit of Kindness." The rocks floated around said horse, who seemed a bit surprised and slightly flinched at the unexpected object flying around her body.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the Spirit of Laughter." The rocks headed toward and then circled the pink horse, while she jumped in glee.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the Spirit of Generosity." Said horse looked down at the rocks floating in a circle around her.

"and Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the Spirit of Loyalty." She seemed to be completely focused on Naruto while the rocks circled around her form, a look of determination adorning her face.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge your master threw at us."

Naruto picked this time to be the bearer of bad news for these ponies "isn't there supposed to be six elements?"

"But we do, I felt it the very moment I heard you," She said referring to the horses behind her. "to see you, how much I cared about you. A spark ignited inside me when I realized you are all" she turned back to Naruto "my friends!"

Then a rock from the heavens appeared lowering itself toward the purple horse.

'How'd that get in here, isn't there a roof?' Naruto thought.

"you see, when those elements ignited by the…" she paused to look for the right word "…the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element, the element of magic!" and with that the ball began to brighten and the rocks circling the others turned into necklaces matching the marks on their asses. The ball lowered itself onto the purple one's head turning into a golden crown of sorts, with her ass mark on the top.

They began to glow as the energy swirled around them turning into some sort of rainbow laser thing that they fired at Naruto, which hit him dead on. Sending him to a rainbow-y oblivion.

When the blast died down the ponies looked into the dust cloud that was thrown up by the blast waiting to see if the elements had worked and if they defeated the creature. When the dust cleared up a bit it revealed a downed Naruto, but before they could even cheer over their victory the body of the creature exploded into a log, with some sort of drawings on it.

The purple one cautiously approached the log and began to read the note on it out loud.

"Dear Rainbow Puke Donkeys," Every one of the ponies' eyes twitched with agitation.

"While you were busy with that whole monologue about your friends I was able to get this log for a substitution, write the note you are currently reading, and take that mysteriously damaged dark horse." They looked where Nightmare Moon once was and sure enough she was missing. "We are currently headed north if you want to try to catch us, but here's a tip; don't." The words started sinking in that a highly dangerous being, who is working for Nightmare Moon no less, is escaping their… grasp?

They began to panic and the rainbow horse began to head to the nearest window and try to stop the escapes, only to run into a huge white winged and horned horse.

"Princess!" the ponies gasped before bowing quickly.

"Relax my little ponies, I assume you defeated Nightmare Moon." The horse said.

The ponies quickly summarized what happened while trying to defeat Nightmare Moon.

"So some creature of sentience has ran off with my sister?" she asked rhetorically.

"SISTER!?" the ponies yelled.

"Yes, she is my sister, long ago she felt she wasn't appreciated and became jealous of the worship I received, I had to send her to the moon so she wouldn't hurt anypony." She said. "I don't know if you are ready to face the trials that the deepest parts of the forest have to offer, it may be a better idea to let some professionals handle the search for my sister and her associate." She said in a serious tone. "Guards!" she called. And through the window two white winged horses flew landing in front of the princess standing at attention. "I need you to go north and search the woods for a creature and my sister, bring them back unharmed, and be careful, that creature is a crafty one."

The guards nodded and flew out the window, and starting moving towards the north."

"Now," she said in a slightly more cheerful mood. "I think we should celebrate the return of the Elements of Harmony."

The ponies cheered at that and began to head back to the town from which they came.

Never noticing the human hanging upside down from the ceiling, holding the horse he injured as delicately as possible.

/

_*the author would like to apologies for the shit job he probably did that he would consider a southern accent._

**If you hated this chapter, good for you, go ahead and direct your hate to FrozenFox96 on twitter. If you liked this chapter, then what is wrong with you?**


End file.
